Fallen Angel
by FemaleKyuubi666
Summary: This is my first story, so summary; Naruto is not who he seems, but even he doesn't know it! And what happens when a mysterious person from a dream appears, named Sasuke Uchiha? Naru/Sas
1. The Beginning

I don't own Naruto, if I did, naruto and sasuke would be gay.

I was walking through a dense forest, wearing only a pair of baggy shorts. I soon reached a clearing. As I stepped into the clearing, someone else did as well. He was breathtaking beautiful. He had long raven black hair, pale, silky smooth skin, and deep onyx colored eyes. I was frozen in place, and I was oblivious to the fact he was getting closer. I only noticed when he stopped right in front of me. I took a step back and stammered "Who are you?" He smirked, and as he did, his turned blood-red, he grew fangs and huge black wings sprouted from his back. I automatically took a step back, only to have him follow me. He leaned forward so he was level with my ear. "I'm a fallen angel." Then he sank his fangs into my neck. With a start I woke up, only to have a searing pain in my neck. I stumbled into the bathroom and gasped. where the angel had bitten me, was two coma like figures inside a circle. I quickly snuck into my sisters room and used her cover-up on the mark.

(At school)

"Listen up everyone, we have a new student who just moved here, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now, someone has to show him around…" I stared in disbelief, Sasuke was the guy from my dream! I tried to hide behind Shino so he wouldn't see me, but Iruka-sensei had other plans. "Naruto, why don't you show him around?" I mentally groaned. Iruka-sensei sent him to a seat two rows over and up from mine. Today just couldn't get any worse.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I need to sleep, and its also my birthday, and its my first story, so be kind! There will be lots more chapters so please read and review! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, and everyone began to stream out of the class room. I sighed and made my way towards Sasuke. I didn't like it, but I wasn't about to have Iruka give me a detention or worse cause I skipped out on him. "Alright, let me see your schedule, so I know where to take you." He hands it to me, and I'm stunned to see he has the exact same classes as me! You've got to be kidding me. "Well, you have all my classes, so let's go." I murmur. He smirks at my expression and follows behind me. We are headed to P.E, and are thirty seconds away before he speaks. "Hn, dobe, do you recognize me?" He asks. I look behind me. He's watching me with an intense expression, waiting for my answer. I scratch the back of my head and say "Sort of, I know you from somewhere, I just don't know where." I say apologetically. Of course I know who you are! I wouldn't be acting like this if I didn't, and of course I'm lying! And of course he can tell I'm lying, oh, I'm so screwed. We reached the locker rooms and he stepped around me and disappeared inside. Whew, maybe I should ask to move my P.E. hour? Hmm, maybe I'll do just that. The rest of the day went without anything happening. When the last bell rang, signaling school was over I bolted for the door. "Not so fast Mr. Uzamaki, I want you to show Sasuke around the school tomorrow as well." Iruka said with a no-nonsense tone. I sighed. " Yes Iruka-sensei." I mumble. As I slowly trudge my way out the main doors, Sasuke comes up from behind me. He stares me dead in the eye before smirking and walking away. Damn, that guy freaks me out. When I get home, I collapse onto the couch, to exhausted to do anything else. I fall asleep almost immediately. In my dream, I'm at what appears to be an old mansion. It seems to be empty. I walk around, checking the place out. As I turn a corner, I almost run face first into Sasuke! "AH! What the hell? What are you doing here?" I shout. He looks at me and says " I live here dobe." Those four words have my blood run cold. I'm about to say then I'm outa here, when his lips suddenly crash into mine.

**FemaleKyuubi: Hahahaha, cliff hanger! Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I know its preety short, but it a lot longer on my computer than on the sight, honestly! Well I'm off to start another chapter, so see ya! Also, I won't post it until I get at least one review on this story, do ya here! Same for my other one. So hurry up and review. I might forget this, but beware, I'll remember eventually! 'Lightning flickers behind me.'**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, a lot of the characters would be gay. This chapter has a lemon scene or whatever you call it, boyloveboy. Don't like then don't read my stories!

My eyes bug out wide. I try to escape the kiss only to have his arms lock around me in an inescapable grip. Oh god, I'm starting to like the kiss, I think. And its true, I am. To my utmost horror, I start to kiss him back. His hands, no longer restraints begin to move down my body. They slip under my shirt and across my stomach. My muscles twitch under his hands, and he somehow manages to smirk into my lips. We have somehow managed to get inside a room with a bed. I'm assuming its his. We fall onto the bed, and he starts to unbutton my pants when suddenly I hear banging. That's odd. Sasuke scowls in frustration, eyeing me like a starving person who catches sight of a steak. I shudder. Abruptly he sighs and says, "Until you fall asleep again." With that I wake up, in my own apartment, with someone banging on my door. I trudge to the door, shaking my head. That dream was too realistic for comfort. It was like I could still feel his hands ghost across my body. I shivered. When I opened the door I found an annoyed looking Sakura. "Did you forget you were taking me to the game tonight?" She demanded. "Ah, Sakura, no, I just fell asleep on accident, sorry." Okay, partly, true. I HAD forgotten, but at the same time I did fall asleep on accident. "Well, what are you waiting for? grab your keys and lets go!" She waltz's in, grabs my keys, then my hand, and out we go, me barely having time to lock the door behind us. As I pull into the school parking lot, Sakura lets out a shrill squeal. "Ouch! dammit, that hurt." I snap. "Heh, sorry." I don't buy the apology. "I'm sorry but I just saw Sasuke Uchiha walk by, he's just so cute!" She squealed. Oh no, if he was here, I was so not going to the game. "Okay then, call me when you need a ride home" I say as she gets out of my car. " Ok I will" As I walk towards my car, I get the vague feeling someone is watching me, but that creeps me out so I try to ignore it. On the way home I get hungry, so I stop by the store to buy some instant ramen. When I get home I eat my meal, finish up the my homework, and watch tv for the rest of the night. I end up falling asleep on the couch again, which kinda makes me wonder…. I wake up, and I'm in a weird house. this causes me to feel a vague déjà vu feeling, and gets stronger when I catch sight of Sasuke walking in the front door. "What are you doing here?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows. "Haven't we been through this before dobe?" That jogs my memory. I abruptly step back and start to turn around, only to nearly plow face first into Sasuke, "Huh? How did you get here so fast?" I ask, dumbfounded. His answer is to crush his lips into mine, arms wrapping around me tightly, but he doesn't need to. Its not like last time. I almost immediately kiss him back. My arms wrapping around his waist. hey, if you can't beat them, join them. Once again I notice we've somehow appeared in his room. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly give him. His tongue twisted and lapped and licked everywhere. I moaned softly into his mouth his then became very busy getting our restrictive pants off. I begin working on our shirts. When we were both only wearing our underwear, Sasuke left my mouth and his began trailing down my throat, where he licked, sucked and very gently bit, causing my to moan and squirm. With this he pushed me onto the bed, where I tangled my fingers in his hair. His mouth now moved to my chest, and he began teasing my nipples. I moaned louder now, twisting under his weight. Still, his mouth moved ever downwards, sliding across my stomach, causing my muscles to ripple in response. Finally, he reached the waistband to my briefs. I don't look down, to nervous for what came next.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 4"Naruto..." Sasuke pulled my attention to him. "Watch." It was more of an order than a request, but I did it nonetheless. Never taking his eyes off of mine, he slowly took off my boxers with his teeth. I hissed when the cold air hit my throbbing cock. He lightly licked the tip, teasing me. I tried to thrust into his mouth but he held me down. "Ne, Sasukeee-Aah! " I couldn't finish my sentence; his teasing was making it hard to think. "Yes? What do you want Naruto-kun?" He asked innocently. To prove his point, he licked up my shaft slowly. "I-in! Put me in your mouth. Please!" Ugh, I can't believe I said that. But I needed it, needed him to. "What's that? I couldn't quite hear you." He said, smirking evilly before I felt another slow, agonizing lick. "Saaassuukee, please, p-put it in your mouth!" I begged and with a sharp nod, he took all of me at once. I couldn't help the loud moan that escape my lips. He bobbed his head while sucking and twirling his tongue around me, the room filled with my moans of pleasure. "Aah! Sasuke!" Moments later, he pulled away with a wet 'pop'. I started to whine, missing the warmth as cool air hit my erection, but stopped when he stuck three fingers in my face. "Suck." Wow, he sure is bossy, I thought but nonetheless took the fingers in my mouth anyway. I swirled them around, sucked, and licked until Sasuke pulled them out with a half-lidded gaze. I recognized his expression as lust as he leaned forward."Relax." No sooner had he spoken, I felt a sharp, stinging pain at my entrance. I hissed in discomfort after trying to squirm away, unconsciously clenching around his hand. "I told you to relax. More relaxed, less pain." And ignoring my pride, I slowly did as he said and soon realized it didn't hurt as much. Humph. Maybe the bastard was right about somethin- "Aah!" My face scrunched in pain as my eyes squeezed shut at the onslaught of pain; the bastard had stuck all three of his fingers inside when I'd been lost in thought. My muscles tightened once more at the intrusion and I felt anger spike as he smirked."Fuck you!" I growled lowly though he only smirked more."Hn. You already are." he replied, pressing in deeper until he grazed a spot inside of me; my body shook with pleasure and I couldn't bite back a sudden by the result, he thrust his fingers into me again, hitting the same place even harder. "Aaah! T-there, Sasuke! Right there!" I gasped as he hit my prostate over and over again. I started to whine when he took his fingers out only to be stopped by a chaste kiss. "Relax." What the fuck is with the one word commands? I thought, my temper rising after being unable to cum for so long until a hiss in pain passes my lips as I feel Sasuke slowly push inside me. Tears slip from my eyes; it feels like I'm being torn in two. "Ah, Sasuke! T-take it out, you're too big! " I plead, but he ignores me, sliding all the way in. My back arches with the pain and Sasuke waits a few moments to let me get used to the feeling before pulling out and slamming back in. I scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he hits the spot with almost every thrust as we both near climax. "S-Sasuke, I'm gonna-." I was caught off by a moan as he grabbed my cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Warmth exploded within me and I gasped. Not soon after, I came.-FK: I would like to thank the people who reviewed my stories, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a lot on my plate. My grandfather has cancer, and my great-grandmother died at 1:02. So, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!But finally it's done! (does a happy dance) Sorry everyone, but I got writers block, and then school started, so gomen! Oh, and thanks to my new beta TehBloodSpiter!


End file.
